


In The Middle With You

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse Dean thought he wouldn't be stuck between two angels again, yet here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle With You

Dean swallows around the thick cock stretching his mouth. The slick slide of Michael’s prick between his lips has him moaning uncontrollably, his limbs feel like jelly. He lurches forward with the sharp rock of Castiel’s hips, Michael’s cock hits the back of his throat. He chokes on the thick length, breathing through his nose he takes Michael deep into his throat. 

His legs are weak from the rough pounding rhythm of Cas’s hips. He shakes with oversensitivity having come twice before. Cas’s tongue lapped over his hole, twisting inside of him with wicked strokes while Michael sucked his abused nipples, worrying the bud between his teeth. 

This is the best of both worlds. Dean doesn’t have to decide between taking Michael deep inside him or feeling himself bouncing in Cas’s lap. He doesn't have to choose between his hole clenching around the dirty slide of Castiel cock in and out of his slick hole. Or the tingle of fingers stretching his rim over four fingers. 

He feels the two angels quiver and tremble. He loves the connection, electric zaps under his skin. Every touch enlightens a spark in him; he quivers under the gentle sweep of Michael's fingers running through his hair. 

Arching his back, Cas slides in deeper. His cock nailing Dean’s prostate with every wicked thrust of his slim hips. His presses burning kisses down Dean’s back. Fingers curled around his hips his thumb rubs rotations over the slight pudge Dean carries. His cock swings untouched and leaking between his open bowlegs.

Michael cups his face, his fingers running over the creases of his eyes. He smiles at Dean, his lips curving into a smile of adoration, his pearly white teeth glisten in the dim lights. The constant stream of praise falling from both angels lips has butterflies racing around his stomach.

Scabby knees scrape across the flannel sheets. The stretches in time to Cas’s thrusts, driving Michael cock further into Dean’s lips. This is heaven, Dean thinks. He whines deep in his chest, Michael’s hips snapping forward forcing a dirty moan from him. He hallows his cheeks letting him fuck into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the leaking head of his cut cock. 

Cas drags his hips back, the smacking of his balls against Dean’s ass. Quick jabs to his prostate have him coming untouched and all over his stomach with a cry. His hole clenching tight around Cas, milking his cock.

He finally collapses on the bed, exhausted and content. Soft hand flip him over, rotating his sweat soaked body on Cas’s cock. He lands on his back, a soft thud on the dirty sheets. Moans tumbling from his loose lips as Michael fucks his throat in a bruising pace. Loose and pliant Dean takes everything they give him.


End file.
